Little Peices Count
by Fluffkiins
Summary: The litle peices in life count... even if you hate them. I love them... and I also learned to hate them... HawkforstXOC :D loooooooooooooooove Hawkey :3


**...Little Peices Matter...**

**Hey guuuuys! Well... so I decided to write a little story on a romance... and I epikly thought: maybe i should write one on Hawkfrost and a rouge! :D I looooove Hawkfrost... so i can't help but imagine me as the rouge anyways... enjoy 3**

**{Also! please read my: Hollyleaf's Rise story PLEASE i would love it it would be su epwik :3 pweasey pweasey pweasey... tys XD}**

**Dewstar3451: This is stupid... I started my first clan and DIE?**

**RandomBlackCatKiller77: Ha... your blood tasted so... good... yo sure you didn't eat hamburger before this story, right?**

**SilentrainFOREVER: Oh shut up you idiot!**

**WolfsRain Meets WarriorCats: . . . shut up all of you your just figments of my imagination!**

**DewClan: Awwwwwwoooooooooo! We are the dead DewClan come to get the ! AWOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**RandomBlackCatKiller77: Crap... see you guys later I'm being haunted... or hunter by ghosts...**

**DewClan: -OOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOO!**

**WolfsRain Meets WarriorCats: SilentrainFOREVER... disclaimer pleaaaaaaaaaase!**

**SilentrainFOREVER: WolfsRain Meets WarriorCats owns nothing, guys! 3 3 3 Except for DewClan, Dewstar, the random black kitty, Saprrowkit, and mweeeeee :3**

**WolfsRain Meets WarriorCats: Oh gawd...**

**Chapter One: Chasm Of Darkness?**

My heart thudded as a raced away form the site of all those dieing cats, ears flat. I heard a scream, and skidded to a hault.

The scream was framiliar... so I turned. My stomach lurched and I cried out in agony as I saw a shape clamp down their claws on the cats back.

Tears started to make their way down my face and I wailed. "No! No! This wasn't suposed to happen! It cant!" I raced to the now bleeding shape and burried my muzzle in their fur. "Get up... get up!"

The shape twitched, then gagged as blood seeped form their mouth. "Please! Dewstar you have to get up!"

Dewstar's stained blue-grey fur ruffled, and one golden eye opend, resting on me. "Chil..d... **cough**... you... you've... done... we-" She fell to the ground, motionless and lifeless.

I cried out in pain. "No! Dewstar no!" I buried my muzzle into the fur, then glnaced back as I heard a mewl.

My heart twisted as my gaze rested on the same black shape that had killed Dewstar... and my gaze wandered further to see a small little kit pressed against a rock.

I snarled, lips curling. "You wont touch that kit!" I sprang at the shape, clawing out chunks of bloodied fur, so as to distract the cat from the kit. "Get away you mangie crow-food eating foxhearted mousedung!"

The kit whined and hid in a crack in the rock, eyes big and wide.

I gasped in pain as teeth met my paw and scruff, then bit down on tender flesh, erupting a squeeling agonized howl form the cat. He sprang away, spitting out coughs of blood. "Stupid... She-cat... no one sha'll defeat me! No-" A rumbled sounded in his throat, as if he were laughing, then collapsed beneath me, blood washing my grey paws.

"Good ridance." I spat out the rancid blood then turned to the kit, noseing his tiny body. "Sparrowkit... you ok?"

"What hapepnd to mum? Were... were is everyone?" His tiny little voice echoed shakingly in the small crevice.

I faltered, then licked the kit. "Mom is resting... we have to hurry and go... quickly." I grabbed his dark grey fur by the scruff and lifted him away, cringing as I padded awya form the cats devistation. "Bye... DewClan."

I set Sparrowkit down, catching my breath. I heard a soft rumbling... wich then turned into a loud and ragin roar. I spun, spotting a hugmongous monster speeding strait at us.

The monster skidded to a hault, and a bunch of flat-faces with black nets raced at us, hooking us btoh in the net and making Sparrowkit wail in agony as a hard peice cut throguh to his skin.

I snarled, fighting feircly with the net, glareing at the flat-faces. "You will NOT take us!" I licked the tiny kits head and snarled as I felt something sharp poke into my scruff.

Suddenly I felt wobbly, glanceing around I saw soemthing long and pointed in one of the flat-faces paw. My heart skidded in my chest, and as I was still cltuchign to the shaking and utterly petrified Sparrowkit... I flet blackness caress through me... like a huge black wave.

The last thing I remmbered was Sparrowkit wailing in my ears for me to get up.

**WOOT! alrighty guys! This is like, my thrid story! :D so... i iz happy if their will be lots of reviews! Remember, anonomous reveiws are welcomed (Please, even if you don't have an Fanfiction Account, PLEASE REVEIW!) **Crys** It... SNIFFLE... would... SNIFFLE... MEANALOT TO MEEEEE! **


End file.
